


心急水不開(dnkb)

by yomilansuu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomilansuu/pseuds/yomilansuu
Summary: 十年以來他們相識、結伴同行、對戰，早就明白彼此社交面具下的面容，他們親手讓對方的情感沸騰。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 心急水不開(dnkb)

**Author's Note:**

> ＃DNKB未交往  
> ＃有兩篇，後篇時間點較早

編輯、上傳、回覆，還是把抹黑奇巴納的人丟黑名單最舒壓，拍攝組攝影期間，瞳美在一旁管理奇巴納的行程，如果是玲娜就會用冰山之姿鎮住每個對他們館主有所求的人，但是全部都給他們臉色看反而會拉低拳關道館的評價不可不慎。

她向來不太會拒絕別人，連同沒辦法拒絕奇巴納指派的工作，對外業務的重責大任自然就落到她和遼太頭上。

「……『十年無一勝還厚臉皮說自己是丹帝的勁敵』，又是這種月經文嗎？奇巴納先生有戰勝丹帝先生寶可夢最多次的紀錄，純粹想噴的話當然不會去看非正規賽的數據，你們又不是多了解職業選手，是不是以前挑戰到拳關道館就止步了？雲訓練家。」

瞳美一口氣送出好幾篇落落長留言後就把自己埋入九尾蓬鬆的尾巴裡。

鎖它黑名單前，用自己的私人帳號先痛罵對方一頓，兩個帳號分別用不同的電子設備，她絕對不會犯公私混淆這種低級錯誤，低調不要衝動更好，可是心頭怨氣不吐不快。

「啊，還有龍系寶可夢入門訓練的講座宣傳……」因為讓遼太負責安排教材，她要是連個海報都弄不出來可不行。

>>比賽說穿了也是投資，既然冠軍換人了宣傳方針也會跟著改變，到時候就知道奇巴納是不是蹭丹帝人氣吃飯了。

奇巴納先生會花時間練身體、四季的保養一點也不馬虎、認真工作照顧市民需求、伽勒爾文化和教育推廣業務、不知道哪裡來的勇氣毅力讓他不斷挑戰丹帝……瞳美數了一數已經覺得望塵莫及，不知道匿名者哪來的臉來耍嘴皮子。

>>工商會變少吧？現在夏初還看不太出他的接案量。 

>>私心上還是不想他接太多露出度高的廣告……

「哼，贏了。」瞳美冷笑，因為奇巴納現在就是跟露璃娜一起合拍精品牌子的泳裝廣告，露璃娜本來就有介紹給他們不少邀約，如果她爭氣一點的話讓奇巴納主推時尚路線也不是不可能。

不過，館主合作以外的獨立案子確實莫名少了一些，都變成收到試用品在SNS做工商，助理工作才忙得這麼不可開交。

「小瞳美，那塊小板子有那麼好看嗎？」

「我是奇巴納先生的助理嘛，經紀人工作還不像沙羽小姐那麼熟練……」

露璃娜始終是名模，已經習慣她作息的水舟道館訓練家早就一鼓作氣把當季的行程都安排好了。

「叫妳去換件泳衣啊，廠商已經放在更衣室了。」

「不行不行不行！我又沒有要入鏡！」她可是個旱鴨子啊！瞳美神經質地抱緊九尾。

「道館訓練師隨時都有可能要去支援拍攝嘛，默契好廠商也會有好印象，當作訓練就會大膽一點了。」反正最後還是要玩水的，快樂的時間當然越長越好，沙羽就這樣把瞳美哄去換泳衣。

果不其然害人家溺水了，露璃娜手刀懲罰不懂得瞻前顧後的自家訓練師。

「乖乖，只是腳抽筋而已，本大爺就在這裡，沒事沒事。」奇巴納站到泳池最深處都還能露顆頭在外面，他一臉放心地橫抱著胡亂掙扎的瞳美走回淺水區讓九尾不用擔心，大熱天的還那麼有精神比什麼都好。

「丟那麼大的臉，一點也不好！」

「沒有哭哭臉就可愛啦，今天還穿那麼漂亮的泳衣。」

其他的泳衣布料少得可憐，這款開襟開到胸部底的連身款已經是瞳美的底線，意識到自己還被男人抱著，趕緊繞到奇巴納背後躲鏡頭，以免傳出什麼不好的風聲，不過奇巴納寬大的背後對小小的她來說很安全，濕濕溫溫皮膚的有點像黏美龍，厚實的感覺令人覺得安心，她可以理解寶可夢們喜歡獨佔這裡的心情。

龍蝦小兵代替訓練師賠罪，對著天空噴水做出一座彩虹送給瞳美。

「腳踩得到地囉。」奇巴納孩子氣地舀水把瞳美淋得滿臉濕，盛大的打水仗比賽也一觸即發。

有時候跟著奇巴納的節奏走都覺得工作不是工作了。

「妳看起來心情很好的樣子。」玲娜邊挑兩人滿載而歸的慰勞品邊清點冰箱庫存，看看這個量應該兩個月都吃不完。

「嘻，只是狀態很好而已。」

「吃壞肚子就不會好了啦，奇巴納先生──塞不進冰箱的我給暴雪王吃掉喔！」

「大家不能拿出骨氣加把勁吃嗎？」

「請您把骨氣用在其他重要的地方……」遼太嫌棄地說。

「明明吃東西花別人的錢最讚了，不過本大爺有本事自掏腰包買自己喜歡零食就是了。」基本上露璃娜自己也想試新出的冰品，可以奢侈的時候他們也不手軟，但不得不說現在小朋友真的很難討好，「遼太你也吃啊。」

「維護古文書的工作才弄一半，我還不想把手弄濕。」

「那你幫忙拿好這根果汁冰棒，本大爺秀一下跟露璃娜學的手刀。」

「我已經看穿奇巴納先生的小把戲了。」

遼太太早放心沒意識到奇巴納失望地緩緩放下雪糕是假動作，轉眼間臉頰兩側就被冰品包裝冰得腦袋發麻，不自覺用手去抹濕答答的臉，漂亮地被奇巴納耍了一次。

「黏美兒跟大嘴鷗呢？」

「我放牠們去訓練場裡自己玩，一不小心把貴重的書弄濕就不好了。」尤其黏美兒的黏液有腐蝕性，冒冒失失地把什麼東西溶掉是常有的事，工作的時候他都不太會把黏美兒帶在身邊。

「寶可夢當然會想跟訓練家做一樣的事啊，別對牠們太嚴格，你們在能獨當一面之前還不都是屁顛屁顛地跟在本大爺後面。」錯過成長的甜蜜期是會後悔的，奇巴納說。三個人嘴巴說嫌棄會胖會渴會影響工作，結果還不都挑跟他一樣的巧克力鮮奶雪糕。

遼太的寶可夢一直遠遠地在轉角觀望，看著大家嘴裡都叼一個好像很好吃的東西，黏美兒努力地忍住黏液不要滴下來弄髒地板，不然會給遼太添麻煩。

「現在點心時間，過來吧。」遼太微笑道。

牠們總是對遼太的喜好沒什麼概念，因為他都優先考慮什麼適合牠們，他現在也是把原本的雪糕讓給大嘴鷗，自己跟黏美兒分著吃扳成兩半的果汁冰棒，琳瑯滿目的甜蜜蜜美夢擺在那裡，不過果然跟訓練家一樣的最好。

「這邊有件事想跟奇巴納先生商量。」玲娜不等回答就拉走奇巴納，一溜煙就把人帶到寶可夢的護理房間。

「哼嗯──寶可夢的蛋啊。」奇巴納意味深長地打量那顆不屬於道館照護範圍的蛋，他已經從蛋殼的狀況摸出一點端倪，「今天是妳負責去曠野巡邏，原來如此。」

「那個、除此之外呢？」

「嗯？應該是玲娜要跟本大爺說點什麼吧？」

蛋殼上的抓痕、花紋和味道可以判斷是杖尾鱗甲龍的蛋，他相信玲娜有好好遵守規矩不會去干涉野生寶可夢，不過他家孩子就是有突發狀況反應不過來的毛病。

伽勒爾的龍系寶可夢跟拳關道館本來就很深的淵源，野生種裡也混著一些特例，訓練師發生變故的又或者想繁衍而選擇回歸自然的。杖尾鱗甲龍是自尊心極高的龍種，把一顆超過破殼時期的蛋託付給訓練家大概真的是束手無策，才想賭賭看他們能不能喚醒孩子的生存本能。

「本大爺要是點頭了牠就會變成道館的寶可夢，這樣妳沒問題嗎？道館制服對寶可夢來說有一定程度上的識別性，可是人家託付的對象是妳喔？鱗甲龍是道館寶可夢沒錯，牠至少也是妳一步一腳印培育出來的。」

有的人就是一生都認不出來自己真正的潛能，奇巴納希望永遠不要發生在他照顧的訓練家身上。

「太沉重了……」正是因為是道館訓練師更明白責任是多麼沉重。

「不接接看怎麼知道，讓本大爺驕傲一次也好。」出於個人私情，奇巴納還是會支持玲娜收下心鱗寶，「承諾當人家訓練師的話可不能哭答應，不然以後被騎在頭上本大爺會用力笑妳。」

「還不都是因為、奇巴納先生挑的雪糕好怪……味道鹹鹹的……」

奇巴納的手掌很大，能輕而易舉地握住兩顆精靈球，沒有什麼特別了不起的優點，還會像寶可夢沒事會到處戳逗著他們玩，雖然沒人管的時候很皮──但偶爾也是他們最重要的慰藉。

可以想像未來奇巴納的肖像畫跟歷代館主排在一起，下面肯定會有大串文字描述他：受人崇敬的館主、忠實的朋友、拳關精神的佈道者與守護者、他貢獻自己久經淬煉的智慧造福這塊土地。

就算人們對他的記憶有所扭曲了，他堅信世界上有一個人把他最真實的模樣毫無遺漏地保留在心裡。

哪怕追逐較勁都是一場空，讓他每次好不容易重建的自信在大眾面前反覆被摧折。

趴伏在隨時可能再被蹂躪的距離──

『奇 巴 納』

在兩人世界中，所謂的榮譽感就只是美化傷疤的遮羞布，在丹帝有力的指尖下根本不堪一撕，多餘的覆蓋物只會成為他勝利的鋪墊。

「奇巴納，你沒有專心。」

臀部翹得老高像是在用身高優勢掩飾自己現在的表情，儘管奇巴納穴口急遽抽搐挽留他的肉棒，這讓久違佔領背後位的丹帝少了大半滿足感。

「啊啊啊……啊、啊！」

丹帝不擔心被咬緊的肉柱，反其道而行推向深處，精液腸液倒灌的快感再一次翻覆奇巴納的理智，朦朧中感覺到丹帝胸肌貼伏在他背後，每處關節都被那份壓力所折服，掛在腳上的內褲體液浸濕到承受不住更多重量自然落地。

「裡面……裡面、已經太滿了！」

腰被丹帝手臂禁錮著，丹帝一手掰開他的嘴，兩邊塞得滿滿當當的腔室享受著丹帝粗暴的翻弄，填滿之後再擠榨，奇巴納蜷起的小腿無助地空揮，在高潮中痙攣放倒緊張的四肢，他們做愛只為純粹的快感沒有繁衍性，反反覆覆地彷彿沒有盡頭。

「真的不想讓別人多看你一眼。」

夏天是體育用品熱銷的季節，無關奇巴納的比賽表現，廠商理所當然地打著提早獨佔廣告約的主意，奢侈地用最美的體態和大幅廣告版面展示商品，如果能一手打造令人為之瘋狂的熱潮，試著跨越一下把持聯盟最大權力的丹帝這道檻又有何不可。  
  
奇巴納真的是給他添了大麻煩。

不管怎麼明示暗示，總是有人會試探他的底線。

當事人卻一臉無所謂地舔舐他的手指。

「少囉嗦，本大爺可照顧不了……你那脆弱敏感的佔有慾。」全身肌肉發痠的奇巴納委屈地窩在丹帝下懷，他只射了一次，乾高潮次數多到快變成丹帝的專屬雌性，他聽到那些窩囊的抱怨，報復性地張口啃咬丹帝指骨。

「不需要你操這個心。」丹帝的臉埋入奇巴納肩胛骨，奇巴納穿習慣的外套上有太陽的味道，底下還是有股巧克力甜穿透他們的汗味飄忽在空氣中，聞著像是奇巴納送他那一大堆的冰品，「……我自己可以處理。」

還埋在奇巴納下腹的凶器浮起粗筋，已經滿足不了被溫柔包覆，發狠壓迫奇巴納的前列腺。

研磨般地後抽用冠頂牽動每吋腸壁，頂撞得紅腫的臀被傾洩出來的白液浸成粉色，淫蕩的蜜腔也正好騰出空間，摸索著重新充盈的肉棒。

「唔嗯……呼！嗯嗯──」 

太過得意的時候奇巴納會別過臉使性子，所以他只好讓奇巴納叫出來。吸附在肌肉谷壑的汗珠被兇猛在抽送碎成水霧。

丹帝把奇巴納翻過連面向自己，皺不成形的道館制服沒一處平滑的布料，他的襯衫也半斤八兩，所以他都會預備幾件燙好的襯衫，生活步調如何紊亂，只有在能吸吐對方氣息的狹小空間有高潮迭起與完滿。

丹帝俯下身褪去奇巴納的制服，擰捏硬挺的乳粒，它們明顯已經醞釀成熟。

「想要疼一點嗎？」丹帝鼻頭輕貼奇巴納的，繡入禮服裡的制約總是提點他要保持友善的社交距離。

奇巴納環著丹帝脖子將他拉下，看看他被弄得如此不堪，丹帝居然還有臉保持矜持。

「要。」

沉淪到沒有餘力閃躲彼此，他們才有可能明白自己的真心是什麼模樣。

END？


	2. -丹帝Side-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＃DNKB未交往  
> ＃時間點比前篇還早

極巨化警報響個不停，極巨化的野生寶可夢無緣由地出現在各城鎮競技場，草路鎮、機擎市、水舟鎮、消息一路北上佈滿四間道館，一眼就能明白這是有目的性的人為行動，丹帝往往一收到異常消息就會動身──  
  
『給 我 坐 下』

奧利薇的鋼筆尖精準地穿透丹帝手套虎口與合約書刺進桌面。

「假如你還想收下洛茲大廈，現在、什麼地方、都不准去。」他們必須專注在洛茲的財產上，她就這麼一個要求，「洛茲先生是以什麼樣的心情為人們樹立風範，你已經記住了，是時候開始一步步實踐。」

「妳真的非走不可嗎？」有多少人仰慕奧利薇，努力成為像她一樣屈指可數的優秀人才，丹帝以為她會想成為洛茲會長的後繼者，「我只是買下這個地方而已，為什麼還要把所有股份讓給我？」

奧利薇嘴角不滿地憋著一股氣，「我的願望是跟隨洛茲先生，洛茲大廈和整個集團都是你靠實力取得的。」

死皮賴臉地守住什麼遺產或理念保全洛茲會長的尊嚴徒然空虛，奧利薇從來不是考慮伽勒爾的未來，她只是單純地景仰這個人，有多年交情的丹帝仍舊不了解她，她卻相當確信丹帝的經營理念跟洛茲會長截然不同。

她預定好丹帝是她在洛茲大廈最後見到的人，離開前還是想看一眼丹帝摘下那頂幼稚的鴨舌帽，準備走到萬人之上的模樣。

「……保重。」

指尖順著丹帝被帽子壓塌的瀏海時，她心情暢快多了。只要還是身為人的一天就無法不動情沒私心，她坦率地為丹帝和部下們感到高興，能空出更多心思奉獻給洛茲會長。

副總裁的她總是踩著厚底高跟鞋，只要還是洛茲會長的左右手的一天她絕不讓自己低人一等。

誇張的飾品和張揚的品紅在一瞬間消失聲息的景象衝擊丹帝內心，明明不是不可逆的天災人禍，他們之間的任何選擇都是你情我願，留下的酸楚卻會時不時地發疼。

直屬奧利薇的馬洛科蒙員工戰戰兢兢在會議室等待新老闆對他們的發落，俗話說新官上任三把火，燒到他們這些鋼系訓練師少說也會兩倍痛。

「奧利薇小姐就這麼丟下我們了……這樣還找得到其他工作嗎？」說是直屬部下，但也都是業務員兼訓練師，並非不可取代的技術人員，年關將近被要求款款行李走人也能節省人事成本，何樂而不為。

「不到最後關頭別說那種觸霉頭的話！」小悅的大嘴娃見著沒骨氣的軟腰張口就咬上去。

「唔唔、好不容易把工作做得得心應手了……人家也不想被辭退，嗚──」

「京治你看你都把鈴子弄哭了！」

女孩子們結成同一陣線令其他人不敢吭聲。

「你們也有人在外面租房子吧？寶可夢的飼育費用當然也不在話下，如果低聲下氣點能留下來的話我也做！我不想讓鐵蟻跟著我一起過著有一餐沒一餐的生活啊！」

聞言，鈴子哭得更大聲，「誰不喜歡自己的搭檔？人家也很寶貝大鋼蛇啊！京治這個笨蛋！大──笨──蛋──」飼料費跟防鏽護理方面所下的功夫也沒人比得上她，大鋼蛇再也沒可能近距離看到最喜歡的飛機起降的景色，令她心裡滿是愧疚。

「好了啦，現在少說幾句，等會就知道結果。」小翼跟鈴子在航空部門搭檔當然會幫忙說話，但更大的前提是在場所有人立場相同，一同進退就不會那麼可怕。

「你們還真是有精神呢，跟奧利薇完全不一樣。」

所有人看見丹帝現身時默契噤聲，他是他們注視十年之久的活傳奇，一個冠軍光環沒那麼容易割捨掉日積月累的感動。丹帝和奧利薇一起行動被他們看得太理所當，這出其不意的一手令他們膽顫心驚地脫帽摘墨鏡。

「剛交接完馬上有新項目要辦，可能會忙得不可開交，我不像奧利薇那麼可靠，所以這裡有更新過的合約跟非自願離職單──」話還沒說完，丹帝手上的非自願離職書已經被哲司的齒輪組捲去絞碎，讓他看得啞口無言。

「沒關係，更新合約很好，這個很好……」還好丹帝喜歡寶可夢不會跟護主心切的齒輪組計較，下手快狠準該說不愧是常跟他跑保險業務的夥伴。

「也就是說丹帝先生會在更新合約上簽名？」

不知道這是誰開口的，他們開始都繃緊神經確認洛托姆手機電量、翻遍口袋倒出所有高級鋼筆，該死的人生轉捩點居然缺一支油性奇異筆，所幸後來找上門的聶梓有隨身攜帶，順便把一群人圈粉。順利完成更新合約，大家約約去酒吧暢快一番，還歡天喜地地捧著可以當傳家寶的簽名，一帆風順的感覺棒極了。

「如果是芝麻小事我打算揍人的，這叫我怎麼生氣，你好歹也接個電話啊。」聶梓埋怨道。

「抱歉又給你添麻煩了。」丹帝在路上大概明白自稱是英雄後裔的雙人組到處作亂的來龍去脈，實際上赫普和索妮亞都還很精神，事件告個段落就興沖沖跑回木桿鎮研究所討論之後的打算……「赫普博士」聽起來十分順耳又響亮，。

「我是自願幫忙的，可不是聽你差遣之類，不過到頭來你也只是善後，赫普他們可是幹得很好呢。」聶梓想激丹帝，看他後悔懊惱自己的不足，有個機會為自己找藉口，雖然負傷比賽也可以誠實地說他其實希望贏下來。

至少他會像個朋友一樣，在放心去遊山玩水前請丹帝喝一杯。

丹帝從鋼鎧鴉計程車上看到那條路線不禁感概：「我每週都會挑幾天清晨跟噴火龍飛去機擎市，跨越曠野一路慢跑過去拳關市。」

由於會迷路的壞習慣，他也不得不忍受痛苦的早起，有時候碰見卡蕪會被挽留下來在城內跑幾圈，一起喝個咖啡再走；每次去到拳關市都很不可思議，像是有野生的寶可夢跟奇巴納通風報信一樣，他們十之八九會在門口碰上，奇巴納會看心情請他吃一頓。

「理所當然地訓練、處理失控的極巨化和拿下比賽……這麼久以來我第一次發現，原來那邊才是舒適圈。」

「不要那麼輕易就下結論，要是所有事都那麼單純，我就不會跟你同坐一台鋼鎧鴉計程車。」

聶梓也在跟他的比賽上吃過不少苦頭，也還不至於討厭丹帝，不過日子多少有點起起伏伏的似乎才是正常的。

「怪了？平時老巴著手機的，臨時約一次喝酒就突然找不到人了？」聶梓很確定奇巴納前幾個小時輕鬆地收拾了胡鬧的極巨化寶可夢，現在他新的代辦事項就是去收拾社群成癮的損友。

拳關競技場離城門口太近了，也難怪拳關市大街小巷居民都認識道館人員。

「奇巴納先生已經下班了。」負責門口管制的遼太有跟他擦身而過，跟沙漠蜻蜓去做飛行訓練、今天正好碰上滿月，去探望野生黏黏寶的巢穴，免得牠們被妖精系寶可夢欺負、又或者什麼秘密約會──他不接電話原因可是有百百種。

奇巴納是說「先走了」，遼太只記得這點跟平時不一樣，畢竟社群玩得那麼瘋還被炎上幾次，奇巴納平時說話都會仔細斟酌字眼。

「好了好了，那明天再他叫回覆就行了。」聶梓也好好把丹帝送回家免得他又迷路跑去荒郊野外，沒了喝酒的心情他們也就此別過。

需要搬家嗎？丹帝的住處當處是洛茲給他安排的，考慮到以後往返宮門市，可能搬到近一點的地方才不會讓大家太過擔心，新的部下也都是那麼情感豐富，一時間沒辦法習慣他的壞毛病大概會急得哭出來。

丹帝疲憊地將精靈球放上充電座，如果他也能鑽到那麼小的球裡，他會寧願和自己的寶可夢們窩在一塊。

通常回來沖個涼就睡了，家裡會用到的燈就那麼幾盞，寬敞黑暗的客廳冷清得感覺不到自己的氣息。

大力舒口氣慢慢地適應黑暗，睫幕後透出奇妙的影子。

他的沙發後有兩條腿橫在地上。  
  
當下他就像老家看到蕉香果就炸毛的扒手貓，抄上堅盾劍怪的精靈球，繞過去沙發一看又把精靈球放回去。

丹帝大部分時間只會在公式賽遇到勁敵，他可沒想過會在心情複雜的時候看見這張臉。

「……歡迎回來，丹……」

「你這樣子我要從哪開始問？聲音有點小，喉嚨怎麼了嗎？」輕聲細語一下就會被心跳聲蓋過，他俯下身靠近奇巴納還聞得到一股木質調香氣卻不太像女人的香水。

「外面有點冷……買東西的時候就順便在露天酒吧小酌一杯琴酒……不過一口氣灌，果然很燒喉嚨……」奇巴納翻身，長腿勾到丹帝被頭錘到胸口倒回地板，惹得他噗哧一笑，「從赫普的簡訊知道你的消息了……不過今天好像大家都有各自要慶祝的事，所以、本大爺就……來了呀。」

丹帝放棄似地趴在奇巴納胸口，如果奇巴納一路都是這模樣來他家還被拍到，大概可以想像得到社群炎上的情況，「你是怎麼進來的？」從他們的交情細數往來對方家裡也不超過十次，能進到屋內的形況更是屈指可數。

「庭院的……擺飾，有一尊含羞包造型的……那個是限量發行的色違版，我很喜歡他們家的做工，小機關很多，就碰巧發現你把備鑰藏在它花苞裡……想先進來給你驚喜，等著等著就在沙發睡著了，這身高很挑家俱啊，還是地上舒服點……你的沙發上面一點爪痕都沒有，噴火龍牠們大概也不喜歡，可能木頭太軟不敢跟你擠，建議你換一組……」

他太常晚歸或露宿曠野，只是圖個方便找個顯眼的東西放備鑰，根本連那件擺飾的價值都不知道，奇巴納的眼睛卻透露出他鮮為人知的生活品味。

「只是買下洛茲大廈而已，不是什麼大事。」

「哇……講得那麼豪氣，你真的是丹帝嗎？」

丹帝才想問奇巴納是本人嗎？氣音縈繞在他耳畔，說著他自己都不太清楚的事勾動他的好奇心，從來沒有贏過他的道館首席，孩子氣的舉止卻像妖精似的，本人明明是龍系專家──但他想聽奇巴納說更多。  
  
「我家裡可是什麼都沒有，是要出去吃？」

「食材都塞你冰箱了，本大爺自掏腰包的……你別挑三揀四的。」  
  
「重頭開始做？真不懂你到底在想什麼，奇巴納？」奇巴納的無厘頭簡直叫丹帝哭笑不得，「哪有人會跑去勁敵家開伙慶祝的？除非──」

除非奇巴納對他改變了心態，因為他再也不是無敵冠軍。

「……心情啊……」奇巴納用力伸懶腰，手摸到沙發下積著厚灰塵的髒地板，「在完全了解你的全部下贏你不挺好的？誰叫你在大庭廣眾下露出、本大爺沒看過的表情……」

還沒找你算帳呢。

「堂堂一位道館首席也會找藉口啊？」丹帝指尖戳著奇巴納外套下的龍徽，這麼大言不慚的話確實只有奇巴納說得出口。

「臉皮不厚點……怎麼捱得過社群的激烈砲火呢？你的修辭比抹黑評論還沒勁呢。」

奇巴納嘻嘻笑著，被他的吐息溫暖半邊臉頰隱隱發燙著，丹帝的反應讓他相當滿意，叫人分不清楚他是清醒還是醉了。

「喔？喔喔──」

「這次又怎麼了，叫那麼大聲！」

「摸到十塊錢，誰撿到就誰的。」

「你剛剛從厚臉皮變成不要臉了。」

丹帝原本想，如果奇巴納只是來給他廉價的安慰，他們的關係大概會就此決裂，不過被奇巴納的我行我素氣到笑出來完全在他意料之外。

「嗯、茶壺的碎片？你也太冒失了吧……」難得一次體驗小型寶可夢的視角，忍不住用本身長手長腳的特性東摸西摸，「木炭、有點髒髒的鱗片……嗯？許願星碎片？你家沙發是聚寶盆哪。」

就算奇巴納不嫌棄，丹帝也開始覺得自己丟三落四習慣很差，奇巴納從他身上找樂趣，對他來說奇巴納依然是個謎，這樣子為了把手伸到混亂的中心緊緊環住他是什麼樣的心情，他也好奇地伸手進去。

「話說回來你好重……幹嘛一直賴在本大爺身上？」

「是你先躺在我家地板的。」摸著摸著，丹帝似乎發現之前不見很久的東西。

奇巴納早就注意到丹帝的反應，順著丹帝的手摸向那個薄薄扁扁的東西「……聯盟卡嗎？」因為不經意地脫口而出，想悄悄回收也難了，「如果是本大爺的不會怪你啦，別人的就幫你保密……疼疼疼！掐腰肉太卑鄙了！」

這番話並沒有讓丹帝覺得放心，反而固執地想讓奇巴納分心趁機抽走卡片，結果在激烈的一來一往爭奪中把沙發掀了個四腳朝天，所有東西在灰塵飛揚後曝露出來一覽無遺。

「你自己的聯盟卡？」

它在一夜之間變成舊時代象徵，現在看了都會覺得不好意思。

「本大爺就不客氣收下了。」

熱情與理性，相違的兩個面相在奇巴納身上融合成一股神秘，不像對戰一樣往來有明確目的，丹帝就摸不透奇巴納真正在乎什麼。

他打掃，把沙發下面吸了一遍、灌杯冰水醒神，奇巴納還躺在原處。

拿殺菌濕巾幫奇巴納擦一擦沾到灰塵的地方，有種自己又多了一隻寶可夢的感覺。

「你今天累壞了吧？」丹帝現在才想到他沒有顧慮到奇巴納的心情，如果可以不要讓人看到自己筋疲力竭的一面，他們會默默地倒在角落與黑暗為伍。

很安靜。

「我會在這邊陪著你的，奇巴納。」  
  
卻空虛。

不知道是什麼事情使得奇巴納不堪負荷，但是明白了丹帝覺得還有餘力呵護他人一掃了今天累積的陰鬱。

最後的冠軍時刻訴說伽勒爾邁入新時代，差點就心灰意冷地強迫自己接受變化，澎湃的熱情本來就不會永遠停留同個地方，它會自己延伸出其他道路，連結上星球彼端的訓練師與寶可夢，他的心思繞了一大圈回到這裡，落進尖牙連帽外套裡的兩點湖水綠──

被奇巴納的龐大感情所擠壓，他眼眶底的視線開始有些模糊。

「起來吧，床上會舒服點。」丹帝心不甘情不願地結束這陣沉默，把奇巴納扶到房間，「你腳太長了！」他小時候常照顧赫普，同樣心情沒辦法套用在奇巴納身上。

丹帝撥開奇巴納眼皮嚇醒快要睡著的他，「你所認定的勁敵身分，有朋友以外的心思嗎？」

「……有。」早已經不是孩子，遲早會被揭穿的事也該大方承認了，「自己一個人的時候才有感覺。」

他閉上眼想像著丹帝琥珀瞳上美麗的泛光，即使丹帝什麼也不做，僅僅隻字片語與觸碰就令人動容，睜開眼卻看到一樣情景的巧合古怪得令人發笑。

奇巴納一個伸手將丹帝推倒在床頭櫃，大掌不輕不重地壓著丹帝胸口使他無法動彈。

他擠入丹帝的兩腿間，趴伏下去，臉頰磨蹭褲襪下每一條弧線感受有力的搏動。

「奇巴納？」

「好溫暖……」

「別、說話！」聽覺是沒辦法遮斷的，雙手丹帝緊抓著床頭櫃木板抑制衝動。

奇巴納在那裡游刃有餘地笑著，指尖一路沿縫線摩娑蠢動的柱體，玩味地看布料繃緊撐伸，他當然可以安安靜靜地在肉間縫隙裡找樂趣。

一扯下丹帝褲頭，沉甸甸的重量倏地彈起來拍打他臉頰。

他試著趴到最底端仰望丹帝的極巨化活火山，丹帝超乎常人的精力抗拒地心引力筆挺聳立著。

「不管你想要做什麼……奇巴納！不行！絕對不行──」

滋咕。

被濕暖口腔溫柔地包覆的瞬間，丹帝早有察覺自己沒有使勁抵抗，太在意奇巴納舔舐自己肉棒而捨不得移開目光。再怎麼小心翼翼避開牙齒淺淺吸吮，仍避免不了滿口垂涎溢出嘴角，一天下來渾身體味，舌頭依舊鍥而不捨吞吐肉楔，筋脈被虎牙尖刺激而怒張。

「好、舒服……」

他們必須停下來，可是真心話卻早一步洩漏出來。

「呼、嗯。」奇巴納被丹帝卸掉他頭帶的動作驚動到，髮圈被解開，散髮服貼頰側，斗大汗珠沿著脖子曲線下滑積蓄在鎖骨。

丹帝的手指埋入髮絲間，忘我地解開奇巴納每束髮圈。奇巴納總是挺著背過完一天，就連寶可夢也不會輕易弄亂他的髮型，已經敏感得完全與私密處無異。  


「……嗯……呼嗯、唔……咕……」

被粗曠的手指按摩著，全身酥酥麻麻，臉頰也要軟掉似的，剛才還吞不進的地方往喉嚨深處推進了一些。丹帝如奇巴納所願放棄矜持挺起身，按住他的頭，猛烈地對著那張嘴擺動腰臀，失控得差點扭下奇巴納的脖子。  
  
「啊啊啊──該死的！啊……奇巴納！」丹帝嘶吼。

再也無法忍受慢條斯理地對奇巴納鼓脹的臉頰產生遐想，或是讓他得意地把玩自己的衝動。

咕嚕一聲，奇巴納喉珠滾動，蓋過裡裡外外所有雜音。

仰頭抹嘴角的奇巴納，試著一滴不漏地全部放進自己身體，在嘴周白液把他所有心思封緘前，他連忙阻止丹帝嘴唇湊上來。

「這樣太狡滑了，奇巴納。」

誰知道他被扒下褲頭的時候，奇巴納是不是已經先勃起，整個過程奇巴納都巧妙地遮掩表情不給他看個清楚，故意在高潮封住自己的口，讓他只聽得到自己狼狽的呻吟，這樣並不公平。

立場翻轉後，奇巴納雙手被丹帝箍在上頭，他實在沒辦法一派從容地看丹帝用膝蓋頂著他肉莖，像是為了後續的做愛不准他偷跑一樣小孩子氣。

「……因為、還是會難為情啊……」

吞下十年敗北紀錄的奇巴納也沒想過要走這一步，闇夜之後的變化是必然的，他選擇先曝露自己一部分的秘密，但是能給丹帝的甜頭也到此為止，剩下的是要看他的心情。

丹帝苦惱到底該拿這個勁敵怎麼辦才好，無防備地露出自己天真的一面只能用可愛來形容，不知道奇巴納是哪來的自信覺得明天可以安然下床。

  
儘管生活若有所失，丹帝也決定不再回到從前。

(*Happy end*)  


**Author's Note:**

> ＃大概就是想表示他們自然而然的樣子是在旁人眼裡很完美  
> ＃兩人是深交還有勁敵情節  
> ＃但就怕時過境遷才發現這些關係全只是自己為是的想像  
> ＃這次的衝動，下一次還會有嗎？
> 
> ＃(刪除線)著衣是個人喜好(刪除線)


End file.
